


Good Morning

by Kaiyou



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 06:38:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyou/pseuds/Kaiyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John muses on his relationship with Dave one morning in their bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

Breath.

He could hear it, a light sound that caught in the other’s nose every so often in the pale imitation of a snore. They’d both moved from where they’d fallen asleep, he rolling over onto his back and kicking the covers down, his lover - boyfriend - best friend - sliding further till he was half on his stomach, lean pale back reflecting the wan light of a streetlamp outside. 

There were marks on that back, pale ghosts recording where his hands had been the night before, hands and mouth. He could feel the ache of similar marks in his own body, aches layered fresh over others, older and fading somewhat. 

No one could say Dave didn’t give as good as he got. If not better.

A smile ghosted over John’s lips as he thought of that, and the thought led to rolling over on his side a bit, just enough so that he could reach out and trace the curve of his lover’s shoulderblade as it faded into shadow. The blond’s breath caught a moment right before he touched. Dave was always a light sleeper, the tell-tale tightening of muscles a warning that he had been roused from whatever dream had embraced him. The other didn’t turn around though. If John hadn’t known him as well as he did, he might have mistaken the light movement as nothing. 

He knew too much to be fooled though, unless he let himself be.

Another smile made his lips twitch as he kept his own silence, sliding fingers featherlight up the knobs of Dave’s backbone then back down, feeling the heat of the other’s body that was relative coolness compared to his own. The covers shifted as one of Dave’s legs moved forward a bit as John’s fingers slid closer to his tailbone, a silent, subtle invitation. Or at least, he took it as such.

Breath hitched in John’s chest as his fingers slipped between the cheeks of his favorite ass in the universe. It amazed him sometimes that Dave let him do this, trusted him enough. There was no fight, not now. Not that it was ever exactly a fight between them. But Dave wasn’t one to just lie back and take it, not when he was awake - not when they couldn’t both pretend that he wasn’t awake, that the subtle intake of breath as John’s fingertip slipped over his lover’s hole, warm and still moist from the night before even though John had washed the lube away. 

He pressed inside boldly, slowly, holding his breath to see if Dave would give any other reaction, any other clue to his wakefulness. Outside he could see the pale lightening of the sky that signaled dawn, a dawn he wanted to hold back, if only to have more time here. Not for the first time he internally cursed the fact that he needed to sleep. It was foolish perhaps but he wanted to have nothing more than this, at least right now; could imagine sealing the two of them away in a bubble of eternity where all they would have to worry about was each other. His finger moved in and out in a shallow rhythm, feeling the tell-tale rocking of hips that betrayed the fact that Dave was growing tired of being a passive participant in this, even if he was not yet willing to break the spell they had both implicitly agreed to. He wondered, if he could see his face, what it would look like - if those red eyes would be slit open watching the sunrise unshielded by the shades that still lay on the bedside table or closed in a mockery of sleep. 

He slid another finger inside, wondering if Dave would complain. Probably not; it was still slick inside, whether from lube or his cum John didn’t know. His breath shuddered as he thought of his cum still up deep inside Dave, marking him all over. His territory. A foolish thought in a way; exclusivity wasn’t something either of them insisted on but sometimes -

Sometimes John wanted it with a possessiveness that he hid behind an easy smile and laughing eyes. Sometimes Dave wasn’t nearly so subtle in his looks, looks John sometimes egged on in the spiral games of push and pull and petty jealousy that occasionally overcame them even if they never talked about them. Games that Rose berated him for, possibly berated Dave for, told him to talk to Dave about - but he never did. Never jinxed things. 

Because, he supposed, in the end it all came back to this.

Fingers and mouths and bodies. The grunt from Dave’s mouth as he pushed too hard into him, the annoyed huff and the movement of a long pale arm towards a tube left carelessly next to folded glasses and shades. The hiss from his mouth as he moved to catch the tube before it impacted his chest, laugh at the disgruntled look on Dave’s face as he glanced back with eyes still cloudy with sleep, yelp as the blond turned lightning-swift and punched him in the chest.

“It should be your turn to get fucked.”

John laughed and leered up, every unpleasant thought and dream-fed worry fading away as Dave slid over on top of him, straddling him and looking down with a gaze that banished anything less than perfect. Less than happy. He reached up and Dave met his hand, fingers curling in between and around each other as a smirk crossed thin pale lips. 

John didn’t have to say a thing.

He just slid his free hand up over the other’s chest and grinned back, laughing as Dave picked up the tube himself to take care of what John had started, expertly slicking up John’s cock and making him gasp. 

This - this was much better than passive. This, as Dave moved forward and reached behind to line up his cock, this as he felt the heat of the other pull him in deep, this as Dave moved down without ever breaking the hold of their hands, this - this, he loved.

Dave, he loved.

And as Dave finished sliding down, red eyes opening to capture blue, John sucked in a breath and looked up at the man he loved, and said, “Good Morning.”


End file.
